Make Me Feel
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: "I'm not, but we're close enough to consider ourselves sisters separated at birth. Honestly, if you didn't know that Mira is an only child, then you obviously haven't done enough snooping into her life. You're a horrible stalker." Razer/OC


**A/N: Okay, so I was thinking that with 'Joyride's End' that I introduced the character of Mara and didn't explain who she was very well. And I didn't make any mention of what Razer did in the two year gap after he kissed Mira on the ferry docks, besides the racing championship. So, here's a little scene that explains a little of both.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Razer, Shiv, Rayn, or any of the Jak characters. Naughty Dog should still have complete custody on the Jak characters, so I award ownership to them.**

**Mira is created by me, while Mara is created by Dreamer of a Thousand Memories so ask before borrowing them. Thanks!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The champion drew in a breath, taking a drag on a partially finished cigarette and let it out with a stream of smoke. Blue eyes scanned his surroundings, checking for weak areas in the school's supposed tight security. A small smirk curled up the end of his lips at this _top notch, high quality_ facility where his newest interest had been staying for a good part of her life.

_There…there…and there by the window,_ Razer thought, taking another drag on his cigarette. _So many unprotected points of entry…It is a wonder how the girls manage to live as they do. One sex-depraved lad could have easy access to a dozen girls before the alarms would go off…_

His eyes narrowed beneath hard brows at that unbidden thought. He had precious cargo in that facility and the thought of someone trespassing upon her made his temperature rise. Razer drew in a sharp breath and held it for a moment before letting it out slowly.

_Mira…_

He'd never forget the night that he had met her. Her in her school uniform, pressed and clean, leaving a good deal of her legs bare, but she hadn't been much to look at. No, she had been at the edge of beauty, flitting with it with her nearly flat chest and her overall bony appearance, hard edges where soft curves should have been – where he hoped they now were. She had been quick to put him in his place and had made him think in ways that he had long forgotten with his long track list of crime.

All he had been after that night was a decent drink to settle the night down with and what he had received instead had kept him on edge since she had left him a year ago. She had put in him the feelings of a younger man. A love struck boy.

Her face haunted him when he closed his eyes.

Her scent teased him in his car though he had had it washed a number of times.

Her name was hardly mentioned around Kras City anymore thanks in part to Rayn's absolute distaste for anyone who threatened her dominion as the top looker, but it was sweet to hear it even upon the lips of the blue haired bitch from Hell. Razer imagined that his name on Mira's lips would sound even sweeter and may send him over the edge.

Dreams of the little Krew rebel tormented him with passionate embraces, gentle caresses, smoldering kisses…There was not a night that passed in that year where Razer would not have to wake up and take a cold shower to relieve his agony. It was something that his lackeys had puzzled over, but Razer was too proud to let them in on his personal matters. They were to serve him and through him, Mizo. There was no time for personal matters to come to discussion and they were told to keep their noses in their own business or suffer the consequences.

"Mira," Razer breathed her name in a sigh as he started walking around the facility. "It is such a pity you are a Krew…"  
The Krews were the very people that Mizo wanted eradicated. Two crime lords could not live together peacefully in such a small city like Kras City, but so far it seemed to be a stalemate. For every man that Razer and his lackeys killed on Krew's side, Krew took out one of Mizo's.

Though only on the edge of the fight by name alone, Mira could possibly become a casualty just as easy as the heiress to the Krew crime family. Razer had served Mizo for too long to let one girl change his mind about his plans and serving his superiors…

_But she is not just one girl_, Razer thought, coming to the back of the school and lurking in the shadows when he saw a trio of girls sitting at a table in the sunset. _Mira is…interesting. She is not like all the other girls who have come from rich families, even those on the poorest end of the rich families…There's just something about her that keeps her on my mind all the time..._

The three girls were peering over a piece of paper, it seemed. One was a red head and the other two were both dark haired. Razer waited in silence, feeling like he knew one of the girls.

"That is so sweet!" the red head exclaimed. "He really sent you a dozen roses with this letter? It even has a poem with it…How romantic!"  
"The poem didn't rhyme," one of the dark haired girls commented, crossing her arms. "And the letter only told of his victories and…" She leaned forward, scanning the letter once more. "What he plans to do with women when they come of age."

"Mara! It's the thought that counts," the red head trilled, elbowing her. "And you know the romantic scene is implied with Mira in mind."

"Romantic my ass. That's a blatant sex scene right out of a porno."

The curvy female in between these two quarreling girls, sighed and folded the letter up. "Ladies, you need to chill. I know this is a little much, but at least he's trying to keep life entertaining for me." She slipped the letter into her purse, battered and aged as it was. "But you realize that this means I'm going to be in more trouble with Rayn. Her stupid little spies are going to tell her that I received another letter from Razer and…"

Razer loved how she said his name. It was almost like she was sighing it as if she had just been pleasured beyond her belief. _And I haven't even done anything to her yet…how easily satisfied she is…_

"Forget about Rayn," Mara ordered, standing up with the unfurling of long legs. "She can't touch you as long as you're here. She's a graduate and therefore, she'll never want to come back to this place. Worry about her _after _you graduate."

The red head stood up too. "Then what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're a graduate. Shouldn't you want to avoid coming here anymore?"

Mara shook her head. "I come here only for Mira."

"Thanks Mara," Mira said, pulling out a book. "It really means a lot to me that you come here to give me a break from the hell my life has turned into."

"Any time, darling."

The red head waved her goodbyes when a boy rode around back on a zoomer, leaving Mara and Mira alone with Razer looking at them from in the shadows in a distance. Razer wanted to go and make his presence known to the two young girls, but he held back.

_Why am I acting like this? I shouldn't feel like this at all. She has rejected my advances and refuses to write back to me. This is a girl who is too afraid to be of any importance to me. Yet…I find myself wanting to be with her. Why do the Precursors torment me with such puzzles?_

"Are you going to reply to that letter?" Mara asked, gesturing at Mira's purse. "Or are you going to ignore it like the other ones?"

"I don't ignore his letters," Mira stated indignantly. "I just don't reply to them…you know why I don't reply to them."

"I could write a letter for you to send to him," Mara commented with a slight grin. "Nice retribution for his letters, you know? Make him think that you're a dirty, dirty girl…"

"Oh no! You are not writing him a letter in my name. I don't want him to think I'm dirtier than I really am. I'm not that bloody stupid."

"Can't deliver what you ain't got," Mara teased in a sing-song voice. "Think about it, you and Razer…he better be glad that you like him because I'd kill him if I could."

"You'll never get out of the minor league of racing, so I don't think that I have to worry about him being killed by you. Especially with the way you drive into walls every time you race."

"Hey! Those walls run into me!" Mara smoothed a hand through her hair, visibly calming down quickly. "Besides, I can just walk up to him when he's surrounded by fangirls and stab him or shoot him, whichever is messier." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think I'll stab him in the side…"

"Don't you dare!" Mira exclaimed, nearly rising from her seat. "He hasn't done anything to you!"

"Not to me, he hasn't. But to you -"

"He hasn't done anything to me."

_Oh but I want to…_

"How about nearly getting you killed two dozen times in the past year?" Mara demanded.

"That was Rayn's doing, not Razer's."

"Yes, but he was the reason that Rayn wanted to kill you. His growing signs of affection for you have made our little bitch queen so very mad and she'd do anything to see you out of the picture. And I mean anything."

Mira was silent for a moment as she flipped through her book absently. She muttered something quietly so Razer didn't catch it, but it made Mara's smile grow.

"Yeah…I think if Razer knew the trouble he was getting you in then he'd back off a little. Or maybe he'd do us all a favor and kill her. That'd solve a whole lot of problems."

"He won't kill her until Mizo tells him to…you know how gangs are…if the crime lord doesn't order a death, it doesn't happen…" Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "About him backing off…I don't think that he'd do it…I mean, he hasn't yet."

"Of course he won't. He hasn't gotten a response from you but if he did, he could do a number of things."

"Oh really? Like what?"  
"Well for starters, he could write back an even dirtier letter. Or he could back off, thinking it was too late for you to try to make up for your late response. Or he could come here and take you for another joyride to get the teachers' panties in a bunch – not to mention Rayn's." Her smile grew wicked. "Or he could come here, kidnap you for a day, and make sweet, sweet, dirty love to you all over the place. From the bed to the floor to the back of his car to the hood of his car to the shower and back again."

"You've thought about this for far too bloody long," Mira commented, stretching her legs out though she didn't stand up or turn around so that Razer could see her face. "Do you honestly think that he'd want anything to do with me since he's being fed from Mizo's hand? Face it, Mara. He's not going to play these games for much longer because I'm a Krew, not a Mizo, and that makes me kill worthy."

"But now that Krew is dead, doesn't that change anything?"

"Yeah, it just means that Mizo has a temporary position of power in Kras City while Rayn learns the ropes as quickly as she can. Krew's business associates keep calling me and asking me how long it will be until I get enough credits to get out of this hellhole, peppering me with quizzes about the family business to see where I score compared to Rayn. Honestly, I don't see why they won't leave me alone. It's not like I'm the heir to the Krew crime family."

"And if you were?"

"I'd have a talk with Mizo and try to work something out. This Krew vs. Mizo thing is getting pretty old and is doing nothing for the City but cause it to have the highest mortality rate in the world."

Razer's smirk faltered and fell. She actually thought she could just have a conversation with Mizo and that would solve all the animosity between the two families. He made a mental note to burst her bubble in the next letter he'd send her. Simple conversations solved nothing and she'd be dead before she got any of her propositions laid out on the table. It was a thought that made Razer sick to his stomach.

"Listen Mara, I just don't see how I can make Razer see that a relationship between the two of us is futile as long as Rayn still has a grudge against me. Maybe one day he'll move onto a blonde with breasts as large as the bloody moon, but I highly doubt that. This is a game to him and I don't know how to remove my piece from play…"

"Maybe you weren't meant to remove your piece from play Mira. Maybe you're supposed to make a move instead of standing still." Mara put a hand on Mira's shoulder. "The Precursors wouldn't have put him in your path for no reason. Maybe you're supposed to love the arrogant bastard."

"But I already love him."

"There's a difference between loving a celebrity and falling in love with a man," Mara said with wisdom that Razer was sure came beyond her years or from hard lived experience. "You just haven't made the distinction yet."

Mira was silent for a moment. "I'll keep that in mind…but I still think that I love him enough as it is."

"Then why haven't you written letters to him? It seems like a one sided relationship here."

"I have attempted to write letters, but you know they keep vanishing every time I finish one. I swear Rayn's spies are getting better at filching things from me. It's so frustrating! And the letters that I do find ramble on and on about pointless information. I can't think of anything interesting to write to him."

"You'll think of something." Mara looked past Mira and Razer felt her gaze meet his. "You should go in now. Dinner is about to be served and I wouldn't want you to miss out on a petite yakow steak."

Mira sighed and stood up, placing her book back in her purse. She gave Mara a hug before walking off towards the nearest door. Razer kept his gaze on this Mara girl as she approached him. Her green eyes glittered darkly beneath perfectly arched brows. A frown was hard pressed on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "Why are you stalking Mira?"

"Must you assume that it's stalking?" Razer asked, tapping out his cigarette and throwing the butt of it aside. "I prefer to think of it as keeping a close eye on the prize."

"Mira is not your prize for being a good boy," Mara snapped, crossing her arms. "I don't like it when people seem to think of her as a trophy girl. She matters more than that."

"And what are you? Her sister?"

Mara's lips twitched into the shadow of a smile for a moment. "I'm not, but we're close enough to consider ourselves sisters separated at birth. Honestly, if you didn't know that Mira is an only child, then you obviously haven't done enough snooping into her life. You're a horrible stalker."

"Listen, little girl, I don't have time to play games. Not with the minor league Wall-Runner."

The dark haired female smirked and flipped out a knife, pressing the point against Razer's throat before he could blink. "Ooh, people like you really get on my nerves! You should be thankful that Mira has confused love feelings for you or you'd be dead and only your crazed fangirls would mourn your death."

Razer's eyes narrowed. "I am not here to start a fight, least of all one with a female. I am here simply to make sure Mira is still alive and well. If I can glean any information from her friends about what she's up to, then I will go away happy."

"You might as well sod off then," Mara commented, pulling her knife back. "Mira only has two friends here since Rayn spread a nasty rumor about her. Me and the redhead you probably saw. We're all she has left."

"Hmm…Rayn is turning into the perfect crime boss of an all girls' school. Mizo will no doubt get a good laugh out of that."

Mara didn't seem to like his humor. That frown remained firmly situated on her face as she waited for his chuckling to subside.

"You may think this is funny Razer, but my friend's life is at stake here. Ever since you started writing her letters, she's been in harm's way. Wait, it actually goes back to the night you took her on a joyride and then kissed her at the ferry docks. I hate to say it, but you're doing more harm to her than good."

Razer quirked an eyebrow up. "Are you suggesting that I give up?"

"No. I want you to be the man that Mira thinks you are and sweep her off her feet with each letter that you send her," Mara explained, a hand on her hip. "None of those bloody sex scenes ripped out of a porno, but something that makes her toes curl and her body tingle. No more blushing over crude scenes, but yearning for passionate love making. You have to mean what you say, instead of teasing Rayn with letters to Mira." Her frown deepened. "Mira won't play the same game as you, not when she's been hidden beneath Rayn for years. She wants nothing to do with Rayn and yet, you're only doing this to make Rayn mad. If you really want Mira, you have to do something more meaningful."

"Who are you to tell me how to win a girl's heart?" Razer demanded, pulling out a fresh cigarette and lighting it. "I have been winning over girls long before you were even thought of, little girl."

"There's a difference between winning over a cheap date to warm your bed at night and winning the heart of the person the Precursors made for you, to complete your heart. Deep down, you know that there's a hole in your soul that cannot be filled by the thrill of racing anymore, not since you met Mira last year. Think about it Razer, even if you won't admit it to me or to yourself, you've been remembering Mira's little excursion with you ever since she walked onto that ferry and left Kras City."

Razer kept his face clear of any emotion, placing a mask of cold indifference on his face. Somehow this girl could read him like a book and Razer didn't like that. He wasn't used to being so easily read by anyone. Not even Mizo could do it.

"You know I don't think I'm getting through to you," Mara commented with a sigh, "but you have to realize that you're not going to go anywhere with Mira as long as you keep using her to get to Rayn. She needs to know that you love her for who she is and not for whom she can piss off. So get your bloody priorities straight and do something that is bloody spectacular for the relationship or I'll find you in Kras City and make you another casualty in the war for dominion between Mizo and the Krew family."

"Ha! Like you could catch me with the way you drive. You could barely touch me before you would run into a wall." He smirked at her. "And for the record, walls do not run into people. People run into walls."

Mara pulled a dirty face at him, but she didn't pull out her knife again. Razer ignored the look and turned his gaze towards the school building. In there was the girl that he wanted almost as much, if not more, than he wanted fame and glory. Had he really overstepped his boundaries with the letters he had sent her? Had he really made her consider withdrawing herself from the game?

_What have I done to make her this way? Is this my fault? No it can't be! _Razer took a drag on his cigarette and blew out a steady stream of smoke. _This is not how I wanted it to be…Mira, you must forgive me for my actions…I did not know that I was causing you such heartache and forcing you away from me…_

Mara smiled at him as if she could hear his mental argument with his pride. "I can only ask the Precursors to help get one of the things I said through to your enormous head. I expect to hear of good news when I visit Mira next time." She brushed back a strand of hair when the breeze disturbed her hairdo. "Mira likes roses, chocolate, and romance novels that are in good taste. She likes long walks on the beach, good movies, candle light dinners, and she, for some reason that is beyond me, loves you on a more personal level than your fangirls. So be good to her and we won't have a problem. Okay?"

She turned away from him for a moment before seeming to remember something. "Oh, and be careful with giving her chocolate. The last time someone gave her chocolate brownies, it was poisoned. Lucky for her, she tested it before she ate it but I had a crumb and I was sick for the whole day." She shook her head. "Perhaps it's best for you to forget about the chocolate…can't risk her getting poisoned…I'm sure you'll think of something brilliant with that oversized head of yours. Maybe another joyride, who knows?"

She waved him off as she walked over to a car, a Road Blade with modifications to make it a unique looking car. Razer was impressed that she had managed to keep it in one piece during the ride from Kras City to the school grounds. Perhaps it was just luck.

"Take care Razer because if I don't see any good results and a happy gleam in Mira's eyes the next time you write to her, we will have some more physical talking to do," Mara called from her seat in the car as she started it with a gentle purr that gradually grew louder. "Just think of the most painful thing that could happen to a man and that will still be painless compared to what I'll do to you. Understand?"

"Yes." Razer waved his cigarette at her. "But do you understand who you are threatening, my dear?"

"Yeah, the future husband of my best friend," Mara replied with a smirk to rival his. "Ta-ta Razer."

Razer watched the Wall Runner drive away. Unfortunately, she didn't crash like he hoped she would, but he knew he'd just have to live with that. As she was the only friend that stood up to him for Mira, she had earned a certain degree of his respect. A little of it, but that's all she needed to keep her alive.

Razer pulled out his mobile phone and pushed a button. He waited impatiently for someone on the other end of the phone to pick up.

"Yeah boss?" Shiv's hard voice rumbled over the phone.

"You're twenty seconds too slow," Razer commented, a hard edge coming to his voice as it usually did when someone displeased him. "I expect you to answer the phone on the first ring. Understand?"  
"Yes boss," was Shiv's prompt reply.

"Good," Razer looked towards the school building once more. "I want you to borrow one of Mizo's girls for me and have her pick out a few items for another girl…Do not question me and do not pick one of the sluts. Pick a decent one…if possible and have her do as I say. This has to turn out perfectly or else…"

"Okay boss," Shiv said and Razer quickly rattled off a list of what he wanted picked up before hanging up with a warning that if Shiv didn't do as he was told, he'd be sleeping with the lurker sharks.

_Mira…_

Razer smirked at the building, knowing that if the time came he'd be able to get in there to do what would be needed. Whether it was a rescue mission or for a love making session, Razer didn't care which. He had a woman in there that drove him mad and he was going to change his ways, just a little bit, to keep her in play.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: It's a horrible way to end the story, but I did what I could. I'm thinking about doing another ending to 'Joyride's End' where Mira lives, but I don't know about when I'll get started on it. So, until I figure that, please review this little one-shot. Thanks! ~ Scarlet**


End file.
